


Sweet tooth

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Lilith's first Halloween with the Spellmans takes an unexpected turn
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of week five of the Madam Spellman fictober challenge, crack!  
> Have a nice reading <3

Lilith had never celebrated Halloween. Not with a family, and certainly not the Spellman way. She had had her fair share of Samhain rituals, orgies, and those kind of celebrations, but that was it. The notion of getting together to eat candy, or go trick or treating was alien to her.

She also had a very strong sweet tooth. She rarely indulged herself, but ever since she was in Mary Wardwell’s body, she had begun to take more and more mortal traditions.

In the Spellman household this year Halloween was meant to be a big event. Not only it was Sabrina’s birthday, but they also had a new deity encouraging them to party. It was decided there would be a party at the academy, all the coven was invited as were Sabrina’s mortal friends.

This meant guests were to bring presents for Sabrina and offerings for Lilith as their current deity, to the brunette’s delight. The demoness had begun her food binging session early with Hilda’s pumpkin pie. She had woken up early, gone straight into the kitchen and began snooping around for desserts until she found it.

-Don’t eat that, it’s for Sabrina!

Had exclaimed the blonde witch when she had come down to make breakfast, yet the brunette was already halfway through the pie.

Zelda, standing beside her sister, rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics.

-Slow down, you don’t even know what offerings they will make for you later. We should be celebrating Samhain, as proper witches.

She said as she sat down in her usual spot on the table and grabbed her newspaper.

Lilith sheepishly put her fork down and blew a kiss at Zelda.

-But you love me and you will indulge me.

The ginger sighed, rising her newspaper to cover the warm expression on her face.

-It’s like having a house full of teenagers.

In that moment Sabrina came running down, already dressed for the day, excited and smiling brightly.

-Hello, aunties! –She said as she run like a tornado through the kitchen.

-Sabrina! Happy birthday!- Exclaimed Hilda, hugging her niece.

Zelda stood up and did the same, while Lilith awkwardly looked from her spot on the table.

-Uh… Happy Birthday? –She said, unsure of how her greeting would be met after all they had been through.

Sabrina smiled and hugged her and aunt Zelda close.

-Thanks, at least I’m not signing any book this year. –She said with a laugh. –And I need to go now, my friends are throwing a not so surprise breakfast for me. See you later!

With those words she left the house, leaving the three witches with surprised expressions on their faces.

-Well, I guess you can finish the pie now. –Said Hilda once it became obvious the teen wouldn’t come back.

And Lilith did.

For the party Lilith had managed to convince Zelda to wear bunny ears and she had cat ones in her own head, each with matching tails. She had deemed it funny enough, as Zelda wore a cream colored corset and Lilith a black one.

-You look cute. –the brunette had told her girlfriend.

-I will punch you. –Had replied Zelda, with her cheeks burning a bright red as she saw their reflection on the mirror.

To which Lilith hugged her and began nibbling on her neck as she purred like a cat to distract her. –My cute bunny.

They teleported to the party, as Zelda refused to drive in such an outfit so Lilith used her magic to take them there. When they arrived, making an entrance, it turned out every single assistant had brought some sort of offering. From delicious cakes and candy, to cookies, so much chocolate, wine and such. All of them were placed on an altar near the door, ready for Lilith to take.

Lilith eyes shone as she eyed the small mountain of food left in her honor and Zelda knew she would have to keep her impulsive girlfriend from eating it all at once.

Lilith had been stuck near a candy corn box they had given her and she didn’t stop eating until she had finished it. She remembered tasting them at the time she pretended to be Mary and she had gotten obsessed. Then she moved onto the chocolate and had some cookies with wine to wash it down. She was like that the whole night, laughing with members of the church and delivering prayers to her own name. She even joined at singing happy birthday to Sabrina, pulling Zelda with her to the teen’s delight.

At some advanced point of the night however, Zelda noticed Lilith’s absence. The high priestess excused herself and went to look for her to their provisionary room at the academy. She opened the door and was unsurprised by the sight that greeted her.

-Zelda? I don’t feel so good… -Lilith whispered from her spot on the bed, where she was curled into a little ball with candy wrappings and a half eaten chocolate cake all around her. A half drank bottle of wine sat at the night table, with red lipstick all over the top.

-Lily…

-Don’t say I told you so.

Zelda chuckled and sat down at her side, softly petting her hair. She still had the cat ears on but her makeup was messy, smeared over her lips. The cat tail she had been wearing was tangled in her legs as she whined.

-You know cats have seven lives, you’ll survive.

Lilith grimaced and rose her hand to touch Zelda’s fake ears.

-Not funny, bunny. It hurts.

Zelda sighed and curled up behind her, hugging her middle.

-I know darling, you know nobody told you to eat it all at once. They were your offerings, and to be honest they should have been enough for a small army.

-I haven’t even eaten a person today. –Lilith replied, confused.

-I mean, sweets also fill up pretty fast.

-But, they’re my sweets.

Confusion filled Lilith’s face and she hiccupped, her alcohol breath reaching Zelda’s face.

-How much did you drink?

-I don’t know, I lost count after one of the bottles Ambrose gave me.

Zelda shook her head, Lilith would be lucky if she didn’t have her head on the toilet the next morning.

-Pass me the wine? I’m thirsty. –The voice of the demoness brought her out of her thoughts.

-You’re not eating or drinking any other than water from now on.

-What? But, my offerings…

-Will be there tomorrow, unless you want to spend the whole week with stomach ache?

-No…-Lilith sighed, looking sad and drunk.

-You can have them when you feel better.

-Fine. –She conceded, melting onto Zelda’s embrace. –Should we go back downstairs?

-I don’t think they expect us too. - The ginger admitted with a chuckle. –We have quite the reputation.

-Okay. –Lilith mumbled, already closing her eyes.

Zelda kissed the back of her neck and softly began caressing Lilith’s stomach. The brunette grimaced and before she knew it, a loud burp escaped her mouth, startling both witches. They remained in silence, shocked for a couple of minutes, until Zelda burst out in laughter to Lilith’s mortification.

-Zelda! Not a single word. -Lilith whined, feeling her face burn red.

The ginger witch kept laughing softly.

-Of course, kitten.

-I mean it!

Zelda chuckled and resumed petting Lilith’s hair. Soon the brunette fell asleep and Zelda followed with a smile in her face, she had a new anecdote to tell their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Zelda and Lilith's costumes are inspired on a drawing by @ig.madamspellman on instagram <3


End file.
